The present invention relates generally to an electrical switch having an actuating member movable about first and second pivot axes from a neutral position into four actuating positions.
Electrical switches switch on and off circuits and switch between circuits. Electrical systems have many different type of contact systems. Some electrical switches have an actuating member which is pivoted to actuating positions to enable functions associated with the actuating positions to be performed. For example, the actuating member is pivoted to adjust the position of a rear view mirror, a seat part, etc., in a motor vehicle. Starting from a neutral position, the actuating member may be movable between four defined actuating or functional positions.
DE 39 30 754 C1 discloses a four way electrical switch having an actuating member with four actuating elements in a housing. Each of the four actuating elements are associated with a respective movable contact element. Each of the four movable contact elements are associated with a respective fixed contact element. The fixed contact elements are fixed to the housing. Moving the actuating member to one of the four actuating positions causes an actuating element to contact its associated movable contact element. In response, the movable contact element contacts its associated fixed contact element and completes a circuit to enable a switching function. The actuating elements are combined in one piece forming an actuating ring. The actuating ring surrounds and is concentric to the actuating member. A problem with the electrical switch of DE 39 30 754 C1 is that the actuating member, the actuating ring, and the housing are individual parts which are produced separately. After production, these individual parts are assembled according to their respective functions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical switch of the type mentioned in the introduction having fewer individual parts which are conveniently produced and require minimum assembly outlay.
In carrying out the above object and other objects, the present invention provides an electrical switch. The electrical switch includes a housing, four fixed contact elements fixed with respect to the housing, and four movable contact elements movable with respect to the housing. Each of the movable contact elements is positioned directly opposite from a respective fixed contact element. An actuating member is movable from a neutral position into four actuating positions. In each actuating position the actuating member actuates a respective movable contact element causing the respective movable contact element to contact a respective fixed contact element for enabling a corresponding switching function.
An auxiliary frame surrounds the actuating member and is positioned within the housing. A first pair of opposed connecting elements connects the actuating member to the auxiliary frame. The first pair of opposed connecting elements form a first pivot axis. A second pair of opposed connecting elements connect the auxiliary frame to the housing. The second pair of opposed connecting elements are disposed offset by 90xc2x0 with respect to the first pair of opposed connecting elements. The second pair of opposed connecting elements form a second pivot axis. The actuating member moves from the neutral position into one of the four actuating positions about the first and second pivot axes.
Many advantages are associated with the present invention. For instance, a single piece housing having an actuating member with a plurality of actuating regions is convenient to produce.